ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Rath
Rath is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. 'Appearance' Rath is about 9 feet tall and resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. Personality Rath's personality resembles Wolverine's and that of a stereotypical high school jerk. This is demonstrated by Rath's tendency to use the phrases "Whatever" and "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN'!" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry with or about to fight, which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogan's signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother" He also calls people by their full name (e.g'' "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', Kevin E.Levin !"), (''e.g. ''"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', CAPTAIN NEMESIS!) or (''e.g. ''"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', INCURSION COMMANDER SANG-FROID!). He knows that his metaphorical statements to mimic professional wrestler Hulk Hogan and Marvel's Wolverine make no sense, but continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett's throat to rescue the Tiffin and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs if he started a war or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to be less than a genius, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of him. Such as when he stated: "Rath is the only alien which makes me want to sit back with a bucket of popcorn and just watch." Despite the fact that Rath is supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, he is shown to be friendly towards Tiffin (though not at first). 'Powers and Abilities' Rath has super strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. As shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Forever Knights' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with little to no effort in Duped. He also possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry his claws seem to grow. Ben as Rath currently doesn't know how to retract his claws so they appear to jut out throughout the series. Rath is also extremely durable, able to take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several stories in the air with dizziness as a result. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben's aliens, he can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in ''Above and Beyond, where he used wrestling moves against Manny. 'Weaknesses' Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. His apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects (shown when he screams at the Ultimatrix in'' Hero Time'' and in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, when he screams at a Plumber's Ship, gravity and the hole he made when he fell). Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Rath first appeared twice in Con of Rath, Rath was accidentally unlocked by Tiffin and Ben remained as Rath until Sicily took Tiffin away. *In Primus, Azmuth as Rath was defeated by Vilgax. *In Above and Beyond, Rath battled Manny. *In Vendetta, Rath appeared. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Rath jumped out of the Rust Bucket to find Grandpa Max. *Rath returned to Ultimate Alien in Duped, Rath destroyed the Forever Knights' Plasma Beam Tank. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Rath defeated Rojo. *In Hero Time, Rath was beaten by Captain Nemesis in a race. *In The Big Story, Rath defeated Sevenseven. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Rath clinged to a Plumber Ship being driven by Prisoner 775, yelled at it, at gravity and at a hole. *In Greetings From Techadon, Rath battled the second custom Techadon and defeated it. *In Double or Nothing, Albedo used Rath (Negative Rath) to battle Echo Echo and was defeated by Ultimate Echo Echo by using a move called "sonic doom". *In'' A Knight To Remember,'' Rath is used to stop the Flame Keepers' Circle members and some Forever Knights from escaping in an escape-truck, and later was seen running on all fours for the first time and attempted to pounce onto an enemy, but failed. *In Heroes United, Rath was used to save Diane Farrah and later to attack Alpha after Rex's omega nanite was absorbed. Ben 10 UltiVerse He will appear soon.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are more strength and agility and sharper claws. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Con of Rath'' (First appearance) (x2) *''Primus'' (Used by Azmuth) *''Above and Beyond'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (Used by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame (Cameo in news) *Duped'' (First re-appearance since Alien Force) *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (Off-screen) *''Hero Time'' (Selected alien was Jetray) *''The Big Story'' (Off-screen) *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (Selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Greetings From Techadon'' *''Double or Nothing'' (Used by Albedo) *''A Knight to Remember'' Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (x2) Comic Books *''Target Rath'' *''One Man's Trash'' (Intented go to Ultimate Rath) *''Hero Times Two'' 'Video Games' 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction' *Rath appears as a playable character in the game, but only on the Xbox 360 verison. 'Ben 10: Galactic Racing' *Rath is a playable character/racer in the game. 'Trivia' *Rath makes cameo appearances in the Cartoon Network commercials. *According to Eugene, Rath is probably his favorite alien, but he loves them all. *It appears Appolexians are feared for their immense ferocity and may be considered one of the more physically powerful aliens in the universe. The Vreedle Brothers tried to rally everyone in a seedy pit stop to fight Rath, only to run away seconds later. Rath was also able to terrify Jarrett, King of the Pantophage into a peace treaty and the Forever Knights into running for their lives. *Rath is willing to perform violent actions. All other forms usually retain Ben's desire to take down the enemy without killing them, but Rath doesn't shy away from more extreme methods and suggestions to do so. So far, he has tossed the Vreedle Brothers out into deep space in an airlock (which is almost the same scene in The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy where the Vogons tortured Arthur Dent and Ford Prefect by reading their boring poetries to them and then tossed them through an airlock as a punishment for being picked up by their spaceship as 'hitchhikers' to escape Planet Earth before it is destroyed by the Vogons themselves to make way for a hyperspace expressway), threatened to rearrange Jarrett's organs after jumping down his throat to get back Tiffin and breaking some of his teeth upon his exit, beating Manny almost unconscious (with a wrestling move called a 'Pile-Driver' where you hold your opponent upside down, cross your legs over his head and slam him head-first to the ground), nearly hitting Rojo's head with a piece of shrapnel and almost breaking Captain Nemisis's leg (as to punish him for cheating for using his jet-pack during a short sprint). The Vreedle Brothers even said that Appoplexians are "stupider n' meaner" than they are. *Rath's claws resemble Toxicroak's claws from the Pokemon series. *Rath apparently does not need a spacesuit to survive in the vacuum of space without ever being seen wearing some form of protection. *Rath is the second alien shown answering Ben's cell-phone (although it is almost as small as Nanomech to him because of his size), with the first one being Echo Echo (even though he looks as if he has difficulty using his phone as is the same size as a Samsung Galaxy Tab to him because of his size). *Rath is also the second alien Ben uses to jump down another alien's throat, the first also being Echo Echo. *Due to his sole fighting abilities, Rath is playable in Cartoon Network's TKO. *It is a running gag in the series for someone to correct Rath's messed-up metaphors. *When Rath says "Let me tell you something..." he always says the person's full name. *Rath's first appearance is the second time Ben gets stuck in alien form when the Omnitrix gets jammed. The first time is in A Small Problem with Grey Matter. *Out of all of Ben's aliens, Gwen and Kevin find Rath the most entertaining. *Rath was accidentally unlocked by Tiffin. *When Ben transforms into him, during the mid-transformation he looked like one of the cat creatures from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *On September 14, 2011, Fusionfall has released the Rath Nano. *Most of the time, Rath runs on two feet but in A Knight to Remember he was running/crawling like a tiger. He also tried to pounce on the enemy, but missed. *Rath is the third alien to be unlocked by another alien, the first being Upchuck by Xylene in The Visitor and the second being Way Big by Azmuth in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, but this is the first one that is accidential. *Rath doesn't seem to act like a tiger, even though he actually looks like a tiger, which are supposed to be cunning, strong, swift and very patient. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Rath's fur is more visible and stands up along his entire body, but during the flashback scene in which Ben and Rex explained how they came to be, his fur wasn't visible and very much resembled his appearance as drawn in the normal style in UA and AF. Category:Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Big Aliens